


Respectful Love

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-11
Updated: 2010-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kup remembers how to care for a city-former</p>
            </blockquote>





	Respectful Love

They take it for granted that he surrounds him, mostly. Some notice him and remember to thank him for the small things he does. Others make sure to share their high grade, or just take the time to give him the boost of energon before he absolutely has to have it.

It's Kup, of all the mechs, who knows a cityformer likes a little more than that. He remembers when cityformers were nurtured into being, meant to be the nucleus of a Cybertronian colony on other worlds. He remembers that they are very social creatures in their own way, that they deserve all the basic niceties of life.

His digits find the sensors and caresses a little, to see if Metroplex has missed this part of interaction. A slight ripple makes the city-dwellers curious, but Metroplex does move sometimes. It's answer enough for Kup, and he leans in gently against the panel, letting his fields and energies spiral up in offering. The intimacy of the fields that Metroplex brings into play tells Kup he was right to offer. It's such a small gesture, a trade of caring touch and energies for all that Metroplex gives them.

Kup gently strokes and caresses the sensors in the heart of the city, his optics slowly becoming the only light source as the room he is in dims. It's different, feeling the pulse of that much energy ripple along his body, and yet know he's only touching a tiny fraction of the mech he is with. Metroplex whispers on frequencies that haven't been used since Kup was a young mech, and it makes his Spark burn with memory. He offers up himself, data ports open, energies accepting the ones coiled around him now, here in the heart of the city.

Slowly, so slowly, Metroplex opens his experiences, offers them, and Kup joins his to the stream of data, joined at the port by Metroplex's seeking cables. Lost in memories shared, energies entwined, the pair found themselves on the verge of overload far faster than either truly wanted, but they slid over into it, awash in promises that this would not be the only union they shared.


End file.
